


and loving

by Mias_Heart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drabble, Post 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mias_Heart/pseuds/Mias_Heart
Summary: A short Drabble about the way Clarke feels at the end of episode 5





	and loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and English isn't my first language but I have so many feels after that episode and I needed a way to get them out, so please be gentle with me and tell me what you think

All her life she had been observing.

 

Whether it be decisions or actions or people, she always watches. She had watched her father and the way he had struggled with the weight that had been put onto his shoulders, had watched Wells even though it felt like she hadn’t done so enough. Her mother, the 100, the Grounders, Madi. Everyone of them she had seen stumble and succeed and break.

 

She had done it then and she does it now.

 

She looks on as Bellamy runs towards her, towards Echo, towards a woman that wasn’t _Clarke_ and even as she feels her heart crumbling in her chest she continues watching because she can’t seem to get her eyes off the embrace the two of them are enwrapped in, the way his fingers brush over her face, a face that isn’t _her's_. She sees them turn around to look at Octavia and although she sees all of those things she isn’t surprised when the next thing she does is move to stand in front of Bellamy and the girl that isn’t _her_ because her first, most prominent instinct is and has always been to protect the ones she loved and in spite of everything that she had gone through and everything she had observed, she knows that _he_ had always been right next to her, watching and hurting and loving.


End file.
